It Started With A Tutor
by sethsdean
Summary: When Dean is told he is unsurprisingly flunking his classes, he begins to be tutored. But just who exactly is his tutor's brother, and why is Dean getting all these weird feelings around him? Ambrollins. (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Right sorry it has taken so long for me to update Louder. I just moved to another country and haven't really been able to write much more (I'm stuck basically). BUT, I have been planning a multi-chapter fic for a while and I figured...WRITE IT NOW WHILST IT'S IN YOUR HEAD. So I am. Hopefully I'll be quicker with updates for this fic but for now here is the first chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or anyone/thing within it. I earn no money for writing this (sadly).**

Things for Dean Ambrose had never been great. His father had been in jail for most of Dean's life. He was left in the care of his drunken mother, Jackie: a woman who just didn't give a crap about her son. The only solace Dean had was when his grandfather came over. Jackie worked at a casino on Friday and Saturday nights so Joseph Ambrose would come over and look after his grandson. With him, he always bought wrestling tapes. The younger Ambrose wished that the joy implemented by his grandfather could last all the time. And it was meant to when Dean was 10 years old. Jackie allowed Dean to go and live with her father-in-law permanently, without much convincing from the desperate boy. However, although Dean was overjoyed that his mom said yes, he was hurt that she didn't put up much of a fight.

"One less mouth to feed." was all she slurred out, her breath stinking of whisky and funny cigarettes.

* * *

But sadly, Dean's plan to escape his troubled childhood was foiled when fate got thrown into the mix. A mere 3 days before Dean was to move in with Joseph, the 72 year old suffered a fatal heart attack. The young boy sat by his grandfathers bedside all night, and was there when he took his last breaths in the early hours the following morning signalling the end of Joseph Ambrose.

The death of his grandfather took a massive toll on Dean. He was stuck living with his neglectful mother with barely a dollar to there names. All his life, Dean promised himself that he would never follow the path of his father. But all promises be damned when Joseph died. Dean began to rebel. He got into fights. He stole small items from people to sell for profit. He cut school all the time. He smoked things he knew he really shouldn't have been smoking. He even got put into a juvenile detention facility when he was 14. By the time Dean was 17 years old and beginning his sophomore year of high school, he had the IQ of an 13 year old.

* * *

"Mr Ambrose, can I have a word?" Dean's math teacher Mr Helmsley asked as he dismissed class. It should've been Dean's fourth week into his third year at McMahon High School, but as the teenager didn't feel the need to attend, it was only his eighth day there. Dean slumped back into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Mr Ambrose, I am deeply concerned with issues regarding your education."

"There ain't nothing to be concerned about, sir." the delinquent spat.

"You may think so, young man, but from the few times you have actually attended my math lessons and indeed McMahon High itself, we have found that you are unable to complete even the most basic of work."

"So? Who cares? I don't need school. I don't need no potential."

"Dean," Mr Helmsley stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, turning around and adressed his student as if there was an entire class in there, "what do you want to be when you leave school?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on. Anything? An astronaut? A band member? A sportsman?" Mr Helmsley tried to reason.

"I wanna be a wrestler." Dean uttered, just loud enough for his teacher to hear.

"Interesting choice. So what exactly is your diet?"

"Why's that matter?"

"Trust me. What do you eat, Dean?"

"I don't know. McDonalds. Pizza. Anything cheap that I can get my hands on, I guess."

"And you wish to be a wrestler?" Mr Helmsley questioned.

"Yeah."

"You know what wrestler's eat, Dean?"

Dean simply shrugged his shoulders again.

"They eat salads and greens and all the fat they eat, they burn off by exercising. Do you exercise, Dean?"

"Unless you count getting into fights as exercise, then not really." Dean chuckled. Mr Helmsley didn't look impressed.

"Did you know any of that stuff I just told you?"

"No. Ugh what does this have to do with me failing everything?" the boy was getting more and more agitated with each question.

"The point, Mr Ambrose, is that you would know all of this if you attended your science lessons so you know how to keep healthy, and your PE lessons so you know how to stay fit. Even maths to know how to calorie count. School is vital, Dean, no matter what career path you choose to take." Mr Helmsley sat in front of Dean again, staring him dead in the eye.

"Okay. So now you've told me all that crap, what do you think I'm gonna do? Change?" Dean scoffed.

"Hey, listen. I'm not you. I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. But I am going to suggest something." Mr Helmsley explained.

"Ugh, what?"

"I want you to meet this girl in the library at 4pm tomorrow." Helmsley said, handing his struggling student a note he pulled from his jacket pocket. "She's a tutor."

Dean opened the note to find a name scribbled onto it: 'AJ Lee'.

"She's a smart kid. Please see her." his teacher pleaded, knowing full well that it was almost certain that Dean wouldn't turn up.

"I'll think about it." Dean replied, having no intention of actually giving it a second thought once he left the classroom.

"Thank you." Mr Helmsley concluded. "You may be dismissed."

And with that, Dean got up and walked out the room, throwing the note on the floor as he left school grounds.

 **Okay so I know it wasn't the best start but hopefully I'll get better in due course. Also sorry for the crappy title name oops and if there are any spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading guys. Feel free to follow/favourite if you wish (I won't force you to).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and favourites. I really appreciate it! On we go with Chapter 2! For the record I still don't own WWE or anyone/thing within it. I also don't get paid for writing this. Okay let's go...**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Dean Ambrose was actually walking to a library. He wasn't planning to, but after opening his front door to find his mom half asleep with an empty bottle of gin in her hand, he figured anything was better than dealing with her in that state. So...here he was, tredding through the streets of Cincinatti, trying to find a library he didn't even know existed until yesterday.

At 4:53pm, he found it. He barged through the double doors, not expecting to see his mysterious tutor as he was almost an hour late. Dean did a quick scan around the room. 'No nerds here' he thought before turning around to leave.

"Excuse me?" Dean heard a girl's voice. He turned around to find a 5ft 2 girl clad in knee high Chuck Taylor's, mini shorts and a skull and bone t-shirt.

"Dean Ambrose?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Dean asked, just wanting to leave.

"Hi, I'm AJ Lee. Nice to meet you."

"You're AJ? Huh." Dean was surprised.

"Not a conventional looking straight A student, I know. I suspect you were expecting someone a little more...nerdy?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well nice to know I can surprise someone. Shall we start?"

* * *

About half an hour into tutoring, AJ was getting nowhere. It wasn't that Dean was being rebellious or lazy. He just seemed...nervous? And defintely uncomfortable.

"Dean? Are you okay?" AJ asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Dean looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh you know, this ain't really my setting, you know?"

"Well you aren't getting out of tutoring that easy. How about you come to my house and we can continue this there?"

"Hmmmm continue what? That ain't code for something else is it?" Dean chuckled with a cocky smile.

"Hahaha. Flattering, really. But I have a boyfriend." AJ laughed

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"Phil Brooks?"

"Oh. Him." Dean felt awkward all of a sudden.

"You know him?"

"Known him for a very long time. Punk."

"Ah yeah that's him." AJ laughed once again. "So do you want to come over or?"

"Would your parents even let me in? I'm not necessarily what you would call a trustworthy looking character." Dean had scruffy, chesnut covered hair which could do with a good brush. He had blue jeans and a grey vest on, put together with a grey leather jacket and black boots.

"You look fine. And if you're that worried, then don't be. My parents aren't even home. You won't even see them." AJ reassured him.

"Cool."

* * *

AJ lived about 25 minutes away from the library, on the posh side of Cincinatti. The outside of her house ws huge. But Dean felt a sudden wave of worry when he saw another car parked up on the driveway.

"I thought you said your parents weren't home?" Dean asked, going slightly pale.

"Hold up. You're meaning to tell me that Dean Ambrose is scared to see an innocent girl's parents, but he'll manage to live through three months of juvie for taking drugs and stealing?" AJ asked, almost shocked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not normally scared of nothing, but this is working me up or something. I feel like I gotta impress them for some reason."

"Well you don't have to today." AJ chuckled. "It's my brother's car. You might see him...if he leaves his room at any point." She said as she got out of her car. She noticed Dean gain some colour in his face. "Come on, Ambrose. We're factorising equations next."

 **Oooooh I wonder who AJ's twin brother is? Any guesses ahaha? Please keep reading guys! Thanks for the support! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So just a quick heads up, I only just realised that my first chapter fucked up in that the first paragraph didn't upload so if it started off not making sense then I'd say just go and check it out now it's on there ahaha. But now on we go with chapter 3...**

 **DISCLAIMER: No I don't own WWE or anything/one within it (even Dean Ambrose, which really sucks)**

Woah. Damn. Shit. They were the only words that could form in Dean's mind as he stepped into AJ Lee's house. A modern, 21st century dream house. Dean had never been somewhere this nice in all of his life.

"God. How the other half live." Dean muttered under his breath.

" Pardon?" AJ aked.

"Oh. Nothing. The house is just really...nice." The teeanger was in awe.

"Thank you, Dean." AJ smiled before proceeding to yell up the stairs. "I'M HOME."

"HEY, APRIL!" a boy yelled back. Dean assumed it was AJ' brother. Wait? April? Who the fuck was April?

"UGH! Shut up calling me that, asshole!" AJ huffed as she walked into the kitchen and threw the revision crap onto the table.

She gestured for Dean to take a seat and she took the seat next to his.

"Sorry about that. My brother knows how much it pisses me off when he calls me by my real name." she sighed.

"Oh." Dean understood now. "So AJ Lee isn't your real name?"

"Nope. The name is April Rollins. But 'April' makes me sound like a delicate little flower, which I'm clearly not. 'AJ' sounds more badass. And I just thought the 'Lee' bit sounded pretty fucking cool." she explained.

"Do your parents call you that?"

"God, no. My parents are very reserved and they really hate the fact that I'm quite the tomboy. My mom hates the name 'AJ' because 'April' was my grandmother's name. She thinks I'm disrespecting her by choosing not to be known as that. And my dad hates it because it's not 'girl enough'."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. So what about you? Any nicknames?"

"Umm, I'm not sure their nicknames. More insults from people. Shit like 'asshole' and 'lunatic. Other things I won't repeat in front of yourself."

"Huh. Dean Ambrose being polite. That's something I wasn't expecting." AJ giggled.

"I have some morals, I guess." Dean chuckled.

* * *

It was almos 8pm when Dean was on his last question of the night,

"AJ? Are you watching TV anytime soon?" a boy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No. Why?" AJ asked.

"WAR is on so I'm gonna watch it."

That caught Dean's attention.

"Okay then." AJ sighed. "Oh, Seth? This is Dean. Dean this is my idiot twin brother, Seth."

"Hey man." Seth smiled.

"Umm hey." Dean replied awkwardly.

For some reason, as Seth turned around to fill up a bowl with some snacks, Dean couldn't take his eyes off of his tutor's brother. Seth had shoulder length black hair wih a blonde patch dyed in. He had quite the pretty face. Dean caught a glimpse of Seth's chocolate brown eyes and felt his cheeks go slightly red. Seth's muscles were bulging out of his t-shirt and he had facial hair which complimented his face shape perfectly. And his ass. Damn, that ass. Dean didn't know what came over him. Why was he thinking like that?

"Right, I'm gonna go watch WAR. So yeah, have fun." Seth announced, heading out the kitchen,

"Wait! You like wrestling?" Dean asked, stopping the two-toned boy in his tracks.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Love it. Always have. We don't have a TV at home so I always sneak out to this seedy dive bar to watch it." Dean admitted.

"Well what are you gonna do tonight then?" Seth asked. There were no bars Dean would be able to get to around here in 3 minutes before the show started.

"I can deal with missing it one time, I guess."

"Well if you're done here, you can watch it here with me? That cool with you, AJ?" Seth offered.

"Yeah. We're about done here anyway. But I'm going to Phil's tonight so how's Dean gonna get home?" AJ asked.

"I'll drive him." Seth replied.

"That okay with you Ambrose?" the petite girl turned to the so-called 'lunatic'.

"Umm yeah. It's fine." Dean smiled slightly.

"Cool." Seth smiled back. "Come on then, it's on in a minute." He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the living room next to the kitchen.

 **And there we go. They have met. What will happen next? Don't even ask me where that explanation of AJ's name came from. I don't know. I lack creativity. And I couldn't think of any names for what wrestling show Dean and Seth would like so I just switched RAW around. Again...no creativity. Anyway thank you for the follows and reviews and favourites guys. Please keep reading xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I gotta say I am so pumped for Summerslam tonight! It's gonna be good. And NXT TakeOver last night! I am not over how good it was! Now this again is gonna be quite a short chapter. I've been really busy with school and I'm trying to write as much as I can but everything is starting to pile up onto me ugh! Anyway here is chapter 4. Enjoy...**

To say Dean was happy was an understatement. He and Seth has a great time watching wrestling together. They bonded over their favourite wrestlers and favourite matches. They had a popcorn fight. They had fun. Dean hadn't felt this much since...well since his grandfather was alive. It was nice to be able to kick back and watch his favourite show in the comfort of a warm house, with nice food and decent company.

* * *

But when the time came to go back home, Dean felt himself become nervous. It was a feeling he wasn't exactly prone to experiencing. He didn't understand why he cared so much. If AJ was taking him home, Dean knew he wouldn't care what she saw. Dean lived in a run down flat with graffiti engulfed the outside walls and an abandoned shopping cart lay flipped over on the brown grass outside. The smell of weed and shit followed you everywhere you went. They say looks could be deceiving but that wasn't the case here. Dean's flat was scruffy and dirty, with a broken TV and ripped curtains. It was a hole compared to Seth's house. No - not house. Mansion.

He had to take his mind off things as Seth drove him back the dumpsite Dean unfortunately called home. He figured conversation was the only way.

"So how long have you lived in Cincinnati for?" Dean asked his fellow wrestling fan.

"We moved here from Iowa near the end of sophomore year and got home-schooled for a while. Then we started at McMahon High at the beginning of this year." Seth explained.

"Huh. It's funny. I never see you around school."

"Well don't take this offensively but you're never in school to actually see me around?"

Dean chuckled.

"And besides, nobody really notices me anyway. It isn't a bad thing I guess." Seth said quietly.

"You don't wanna be an insanely popular kid?" Dean laughed.

"Ahaha," Seth laughed nervously. "I'd rather just be invisible. Not a big fan of attention."

"Why's that?" Dean was curious.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway is this the street?" Seth asked, grateful that he found a reason to change the subject.

Dean nodded and sighed. Seth turned onto the street and pulled up outside Dean's flat. He looked out of the window to view the street and sighed.

"What's with the heavy sigh?" questioned Dean.

"Huh? What?"

"Is this the point where you judge me cause I can't help where I live. Don't forget that!" Dean almost yelled, defensively.

"No. No not at all." Seth tried to reason. "Sorry. I'm just really tired. Sorry. I didn't mean to offen-"

"Sorry," Dean interrupted. "I just assumed. You know, this is kind of a pit compared to where you live. I don't blame you for judging me really."

"I'm not gonna judge you for where you live. Don't worry. I'm far from the judgemental type. Trust me."

"Cool. Well...thanks for the ride, Rollins." Dean smiled.

"No problem." Seth smiled back.

As Dean proceeded to walk across the path to his home, Seth yelled, unable to pass up the opportunity to ask for Dean's company again.

"Hey, Ambrose!?"

"Yeah?" Dean turned around.

"Do you wanna hang out again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Woah. Dean was surprised. Someone actually decent wanted to hang out with him again.

"Okay. I'll see you on Monday then at school?"

"Sure. Bye, Seth."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean waved Seth off before he turned around again and walked into his flat. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't understand what but something sparked in Dean Ambrose that night. But there was one thing he did understand.

He sure as hell liked that feeling.

* * *

 **Okay so as I said, quite a short chapter so sorry about that. But please keep reading and reviewing. That stuff makes my day! Thanks for the support, everyone xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So can I just start by saying OH MY GOD SUMMERSLAM WAS SO GOOD WITH SETH WINNING AND DEAN AND ROMAN WINNING AND I LOVED IT SO MUCH. Not too keen on the new member of The Wyatt Family, especially after what he did on Monday, making Ambreigns pass out. Also just wanna say that I have changed my twitter username. Goodbye ambroserollins. Hello reneebrose. Anyway, again this is a rather short chapter as I have been very busy with school. But here is chapter 5...**

For the first time ever, Dean woke up actually prepared for the school day. He had maths today and with his tutoring from AJ, the boy felt more confident than ever. But he knew it wasn't just that reason alone as to why he had a spring in his step. He'd see Seth today. Dean couldn't put his finger on why, but he couldn't stop thinking about his two-toned friend. All fucking weekend though. All weekend, he had Friday night burned into his mind, and he couldn't help but imagine all the fun they could have in the future.

* * *

By lunchtime. Dean started to feel deflated. The day was dragging on and on. Not once had he seen Seth. He hadn't even seen AJ for that matter. And by maths, his mood went from depressing to angry.

"Okay, class. Today we are doing standard deviation." Mr Helmsley announced.

'Wait, what?' Dean thought. He learnt algebra, not standard whatever the fuck it was.

"Umm, sir? I thought we were learning algebra?" Dean asked, raising his hand.

"That was the original plan but we are now going to be learning that next semester."

"But I studied algebra." Dean was getting irritated.

"Dumbass Ambrose studied? Better yet he studied the wrong thing. Fucking idiot." Wade Barrett laughed with his stupid jock friends.

"Shut the fuck up, Barrett or I promise I will break your fucking jaw!" Dean yelled.

"MR AMBROSE!" Helmsley intervened. "I am sorry for the confusion, but you can put your new found knowledge to use next semester."

"I'll fucking forget it by next week!"

"Dean. Step outside please. You can come back inside in five minutes."

"Fuck that. Fuck you. Fuck this fucking class." Dean yelled before storming out.

* * *

He point blank refused to go back inside. Instead he stood under the bike sheds, covering himself from the rain which decided to greet him just after he came outside. As he took another drag from his cigarette, Dean's mind wondered to how shit his day was. Not once did he see Seth. Not once in the whole day. The school had a lot of people for sure, but he saw the same people at least 10 times. Where could Seth have been? Had he even been at school today? And then there was maths. He knew he overreacted. He just couldn't help himself. Dean Ambrose was an angry man. He had every reason to be with the life he was living. He stared up at the sky. Grey. Dull. Almost like a visual aid to represent Dean's mood. He had almost finished his cigarette when he heard a familiar voice.

"That shit can kill you."

Seth. Dean looked to his right to confirm his hopes that it the boy he'd been hoping to see all day.

"Dean. What happened?" Seth looked concerned.

"Hey, Seth." Dean smiled slightly.

"Oh, so you do remember me?" Seth chuckled.

"Well, kinda." Dean shrugged

Seth walked up and stood next to his new friend.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Fine." Dean sighed. "Helmsley got me worked up. Wade dickhead Barrett worked me up. Today fucking worked me up. So I stormed out."

"You okay, now?"

"I'm better." Dean left out the fact that it was because of Seth that he felt more at ease.

"Good." Seth smiled. He patted Dean on the back and turned away to head back inside when Dean got his attention again.

"I looked for you today." Dean said.

"Oh." Seth left out a deep sigh.

"Where were you?"

"I don't know. I tend to keep myself to myself, I guess." Seth replied quietly.

"Oh. Okay. Well do you think I could join you tomorrow?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Umm sure." Seth smiled. "Oh yeah. When is AJ tutoring you next?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out after. I have old pay-per-views on DVD if you wanna watch?"

"Yeah. I'd love do." Dean grinned.

"Cool. See you tomorrow, Dean." Seth waved before walking back inside the school.

"See you tomorrow, Seth." Dean whispered softly.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hmmm I wonder why Seth likes being alone? Well we'll have to see. Okay so I have had some people ask me if I could add a bit of AJ/Punk relationship stuff into the story. It will be happening a little it in some form and you won't have to wait too long for that. But thank you for all your lovely reviews guys! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys. God it's been a fast week, hasn't it? Now when I say this chapter is short, I mean it is SO SHORT! This is more of an introduction to Seth and AJ's life so I hope you enjoy it! Here we go...**

True to his word, the next day Dean hung out with Seth at school the next day...and everyday following. They sat under the bikesheds seeing as nobody ever went there. They would hang out after school practically everyday as well. They'd sit around eating unhealthy food and watching wrestling and just have genuine fun. Dean could safely say that Seth Rollins was fast becoming his best friend.

It was a bit more confusing for Seth.

* * *

Seth and April Rollins were born in New Jersey. They had a good life there. They went to a good school and had great friends. Their parents had great jobs. But when the twins were 14 years old, their father Ronald got transferred to Iowa. They were promised a life even better then they had in New Jersey. And it was...for a little while. Seth had a few friends. His best friend though was a guy called Randy Orton. Seth and Randy were inseperable. So when Seth told Randy his biggest secret, he wasn't prepared for what would happen next. The next day, Seth was tormented by the jocks. He had been outed to the whole school. His best friend who PROMISED he would keep Seth being gay a secret, had told EVERYONE.

It wasn't just the jocks that didn't like the information they had been told. Most of Seth's peers didn't take it too well. The whole day people yelled abuse at him. Randy himself joined in the name-calling. Seth went into a deep depression. His grades slipped. He never left his room or even acknowledged his parents and twin sister. Seth became completely shut off from the outside world.

The final straw came around when Seth was walking home from school one day. Four guys from the football team came out from behind a bush and jumped Seth where he stood. They kicked him and punched him and scratched him. Seth was hurt badly. He was in hospital for 3 weeks. Neither he nor AJ went back to the school again. Ronald demanded that he be transferred to another state. He would be damned if he let his son sink any lower or get hurt again. Seth's mom, Holly was terrified to even let Seth leave the house. His parents just couldn't understand why Seth was being treated so badly, just because he was gay. It just sounded so...medieval. Luckily, Ronald got the transfer. And that's how they ended up in Cincinnati.

* * *

Seth had a problem though. A problem that wouldn't go away. He was falling for Dean Ambrose. And he was falling quickly. Seth knew that if his feelings were this deep, he needed to back off a little. But how could he? Dean actually wanted to spend time with Seth. They were friends. Maybe even best friends. Seth had nobody else. Even AJ ditched him at school for Phil fucking Brooks and his asshole friends.

Seth wished he didn't like Dean the way he did. He wished he didn't notice Dean's adorable dimples when he smiled. He wished he didn't get butterflies in his stomach when Dean laughed. He wish he didn't become mesmerised whenever he caught a glimpse of Dean's piercing blue eyes.

But as much as he wished, it was happening. Seth Rollins was beginning to fall in love with Dean Ambrose. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

 **So Seth** **is having a bit of trouble with feeeeeeelings...uh oh. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! It's so great knowing you're enjoying the story! I should be updating again on Sunday or Monday so be sure to keep an eye out! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Damn it's been a busy few days! So if you watched RAW last night you will have seen Edge and Christian on it! I'm so happy! And Night Of Champions looks to be great this year. But who the hell do you think is gonna team up with Dean and Roman? I need to find out soon it's killing me not knowing. But for now, I have writing this story to occupy me. So here we go. Onwards with chapter 7...**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!"

"IS THIS A JOKE?"

"FUCKING SCREWJOB!"

 **"GUYS!"**

Dean and Seth's heads snapped away from the frustrating scenes playing out in the ring on TV to find AJ looking pissed.

"You guys gotta go out." she said simply.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because Phil is coming over."

"And?"

"I want **alone** time."

"Ummm no. You guys can fuck whilst I don't have company over." Seth spat.

"But-"

"It's okay, Seth." Dean interrupted. "We'll go out. It's cool."

"Thanks, Dean." AJ smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Seth playfully smacked Dean's shoulder. "What was all that about? You were meant to be on my side!"

"I just think your sister deserves some alone time." Dean said, grabbing his jacket. Seth was confused. Dean was clearly lying to him.

"No. Tell me the real reason." Seth stood up and stared Dean dead in the eye. Those gorgeous eyes...

"That is the reason."

"Dean. We aren't going anywhere until you tell me the real reason." Seth stood his ground.

Dean let out a sigh.

"Fine. Punk and I have a complicated history. We've never gotten along and it's awlward being in his company. There. You happy?"

Seth wanted to ask more. Why didn't Dean and Punk get along? Was it because Punk was a bit of an asshole? He couldn't ask though. He seemed to have already pushed a little too much. He felt bad.

"Look, man." Dean said. "I'm sorry for snapping. Just...ugh Punl really grinds my gears and I'm constantly wanting to punch his face in.

"It's fine. I understand now that you guys have issues." Seth smiled. "Hey I'll be back in a minute. I'm just gonna grab my jacket from my room.

* * *

As Seth went upstairs, Dean couldn't help but notice his ass in those tight skinny jeans he was wearing. What the fuck? Why was he staring at Seth's ass. Seth was a guy. Seth was his best friend. Dean wasn't gay. Was he? No. No no no he wasn't. He was so confused he didn't even hear the front door open.

"AJ. I'm he- Ambrose?"

Shit.

"Ambrose." Punk looked pissed. "Why are **you** of all people in this classy neighbourhood.?"

"I'm-

"Hey babe." AJ walked into the hallway and placed a kiss on Punk's cheek. He didn't take his eyes off of Dean though.

"You okay?" AJ smiled at her boyfriend.

"Why's **he** here?"

"Dean?" AJ asked, confused.

Dean remained silent. He felt awkward.

"Yeah. Why'd you let Ambrose in?" Punk snapped.

"Phil? Don't be so rude!" AJ frowed.

"I'm not being rude. I'm warning you. Dean over there is trouble."

What the fuck? Punk was bad mouthing Dean as if he wasn't even in the room. He wasn't having this.

"Listen, Punk. I don't want any trouble. So why don't you shut the fuck up before I-"

"Dean, don't."

Dean turned around to find Seth looking mad.

"Punk, do NOT provoke him. He's with me."

"Wait? Ambrose is gay, too?"

AJ's eyes almost popped out of her head. Seth's jaw dropped. Dean just looked confused.

"I'm not gay?" Dean announced. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Okay, we're gonna head out. Bye AJ. Thanks a lot, Punk." Seth sighed, pushing past his sister and her boyfriend to leave the house. Dean followed him out of the door, still extremely confused as to why Punk would ask him that?

* * *

"PHIL!?" AJ yelled as soon as the front door shut.

"Don't start." Punk huffed, walking into the kitchen.

"I cannot believe you asked that!"

"Seth said that Dean was 'with him'. I assumed that meant they were together."

"NO! And anyway, what was with all the animosity between you guys?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Phil, I-"

"AJ!" Punk yelled. "It doesn't matter, but please listen to me when I say this."

"What?"

"Whatever you do...do _**NOT**_ trust Dean Ambrose."

* * *

 **Oh damn. Bit of drama caused by Punk there. So why don't Punk and Dean get along? And is Dean beginning to question things? We'll see...**

 **Thank you so much for reading though everyone. Please carry on. I love knowing that you guys are liking it so far!**


End file.
